Six Swords And The One Eyed Demon! Ivan and Senshi's Epic Sword Fight
The New World. On the Ocean The sky was bright blue with clouds, The sea was quiet with many Sea Kings and the Alpharess Pirats were dying from boredom, They were all worn out and sitting down not doing a thing some were sleeping on the floor while Ivan was sleeping on the ships mass, The women were in the kitchen sitting and talking, Kronen was looking at the sea and calculating the distance between the ship and the next island while drinking some sake Kronen: '''Okay 100 miles at first 36 miles passed yet we went south exacly in a direct line for about 23 miles so we have 76 miles to go or so '''Dante: Nerd Kronen: 'Atleast i know a thing or two ''It was then that one of the Alpharess Pirates noticed a ship approaching them. It was green with a a snake for a figure head and a green flag with a devil's skull on it. It was their friends the Devil Spawns. Naga who saw the ship went to Kronen '' '''Naga: '''Looks like the green heads sister and her crew are heading towards us '''Kronen: '''Yup seems so well whos gonna wake Ivan? ''Dante pointed at Jackie who pointed at Nomako that pointed at Maji but then pointed back at Dante, Danrte got up and looked at Ivan 'Dante: '''I hate you guys for this ''Dante climbed the ships mass and got to Ivan who was sleeping, He then reached his hand towards Ivans shoulder and shaked it a little to wake him up, At first Ivan moved a little Dante was a little reliefed he then grabbed Ivan by his shirt and pulled him up. 'Dante: '''Im gonna regret this ''Dante pushed Ivan off of the mass down to the ships deck, Ivan who fell on his head didnt feel a thing yet he got up and yawned then looked at Dante who got near him 'Dante: '''Mornin Ivan ''Ivan punched Dante in the face and went to Kronen 'Ivan: '''Why did ya wake me up? '''Kronen: '''Marimo heads sister Senshi is coming towards us with her crew ''Ivan took a moment to remember the marimo that Kronen was talking about he then remembered it was Roronoa Zoro he was meaning and remembered Senshi '''Ivan: '''Senshi the one who kidnapped Cleo to have a reason to fight me yeah now i remember man she had beautifull hair she was also cute its gonna be nice seeing her again, And not to fight this time On the Shifting Tide '''Laura: Captain!! Ship up ahead!! Senshi yawned from where she was napping and stood up. The rest of her crew was around her. Atisuto: It's the Alpharess Pirates. I recognized the ship. The crew looked towards the horizon as their ships approached one another. Burakku: 'Hope they still see us as friends. ''The Tide pulled up next to the Alpharess ship. Senshi waved. '''Senshi: Hi Ivan. Ivan waved back at Senshi '' '''Ivan: '''Senshi how are you? How long has it been years? '''Dante: '''Its been hardly a month '''Ivan: '''Your hair is still as beautiful as i remember it and your also still as cute too. '''Senshi:' Thanks. Might want to keep that talk to a minimum though. My boyfriend sails with me. Ivan looked over her sholder to see Silver give a tiny wave. Ivan: '''Silver? What are you doing here? Wait boyfriend? Hows Nova?............Wait im confused why is Silver with you and not with the Skyline Pirates? '''Kapenta: He is with the Skyline Pirates. Suna: Silver asked us to join his division. Victoria: 'So, if you think about it, he is with the skylines. He's just on the official flagship of the Midnight Division. ''They sounded like they had explained this quite a few times. 'Ivan: '''I see and his your boyfriend nice ''Ivan looked back at Senshi '''Ivan: '''So how about we stop at the next island and have something to eat mainly since we ran out of supplies. '''Victoria: Well let's go then. The two crews sailed to the next island. When they reached it they bought the supplies neccesary for them and went back to the ships, When they entered there ships they all ate together food and drank sake Ivan: '''So senshi tell me hows everything been since last time ive seen you? '''Senshi: '''Not much. Gained three members. that's about it. Val is with a friend of ours. That's all. '''Ivan: '''Sounds boring well atleast not as boring as our story we had nothing to do for ages since we last saw you guys '''Dante: '''Again its been hardly a month '''Ivan: '''We should probably get to have a better get together than last time we met. '''Senshi: Yeah. Don't worry. Cleo is safe from us. Rei: Trust us. Ivan: '''I never said i didnt trust you i just want to have a better friends hanging out stuff since last time it was just a fight then bad guy apears we beat him we become friends but dont get to hang out a little i mean come on a small launch wouldnt have hurt right? '''Senshi: Right. From a distance on a small mountain top a man with an eye patch on his eye was watching the two crews, He looked at both Senshi and Ivan's bounties ???: 'A Roronoa a family member of the famous pirate hunter Zoro and Alpharess D. Ivan the son of the once famous pirate Crane both have high bounties along with amazing swordsmanship skills i suppose i should get to work tommorow afternoon ''The man with the eye patch walked away, but not without getting noticed. '''Rei: Guys. Someone was watching us. Ivan: '''Really? Where? Is it the marines? '''Rei: No. It isn't the Marines. Reminds me a bit of (shivers) Abaddon. The entire crew went tense, including Silver, Laura, and Atisuto. Senshi turned several shades of pale. Senshi: I seriously hope it's not him. Rei: I said he reminded me of that monster. Not that it WAS him. Ivan: 'Abaddon? Whos Abaddon? Sounds like a dogs name. ''Everyone looked at Ivan. '''Kapenta: Abaddon is a sick and twisted bounty hunter from Whitebeard's era. Suna: '''He kidnapped Senshi and came pretty darn close to killing her. '''Ishi: Thanks to a friend of ours, we managed to save her. Ivan: 'Really? So if Rei says that it smells like him then its a bad thing ''Kronen finished drinking a cup of sake then turned to everyone '''Kronen: '''I smell him i know him a very powerfull and dangerous swordsman also a former Vice Admiral this smell i that i can smell because of my enhanced smell which is apparantly something im born with dunno how though, Anywho the guy im smelling now is no other then Xerxes Danmark his bounty is currently well or was over Ivans before the war so his pretty dangerous dont take em slightly. '''Senshi: Well, at least he isn't Abaddon. My legs still hurt when I think about what he did. Suna: Wasn't it Charlie that- Devil Spawns: Don't say it. '''Ivan: '''Well i dont think we should worry after all were two crews against one right? '''Kronen: '''Hehehe it doesnt matter if were an army Xerxes is inhuman he was nearly an admiral Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Alpharess Pirates Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Collaboration Category:Stories